


Tapahtui kerran - Piilovitutettu akkulaturi

by asetyleenihappiliekki



Series: Happened Once - samaan universumiin sijoittuvia, itsenäisiä LV-shotteja [1]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M, Rage, Searching, Studying, playing videogames
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/pseuds/asetyleenihappiliekki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja niin pikku Rauski ryntäili kämpän seinillä eikä mummomainen hermoheikkous ollut kaukana fysiikan kirjan takana tapahtuvasta hampaidenkiristelystä ja säpsähtelystä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapahtui kerran - Piilovitutettu akkulaturi

**Author's Note:**

> Kaikki lähti siitä illasta. Menin A-luokan idioottina hukkaamaan kännykkäni akun. Ja mitä vittua, no sitä sitten. Well ~
> 
> Joka tapauksessa poukkoilin ympäri taloa ja kävin kaikkien hermoille eikä kaukana ollut, että olisin ottanut ja tirvaissut pikkusiskolle mustan silmän - mokomakin samperin pikkulikka kehtasi nauraa peittelemättömän avoimesti päin naamaa ja virnuilla, "Ai eikö löydy", "Mitäs menit hukkaamaan", ja jopa tivasin puolisen tuntia mihin kyseinen kakara oli akun tunkaissut, kun valheellisen tunnustuksen sain vedettyä ulos. En ihan kerennyt tyhjentää ulkoroskista, kun seuraavana aamupäivänä akku osui silmään ja niin. Oli kyllä vatuttava seikkailu.
> 
> Tätä kirjoittaessa akku oli vielä hukassa. Mutta selvensinpähän inspiraationlähdettä. Nauttikaa ^^

**PIILOVITUTETTU AKKULATURI**

"Onko mun akkua näkyny?"

Ahaa. Se selitti aika paljon, Zappis käänsi sivua ja puhalsi pitkään hampaidensa välistä. Se idiootti oli kiertänyt varmasti reilu kymmenminuuttisen kunnon raundia ympäri kämppää ja nostellut likaisia vaatteita, paukautellut keittiön kaapinovia ja vedellyt laatikoita. Aika äskettäin se oli alkanut paiskoa talouden ovia vimmalla saranoiltaan.

"Ei oo", Retris henkäisi tiukassa kurvissa. Ne istuivat Keimon kanssa lattialla ja kisasivat kaksinkamppailussa. Toisella ei vain mennyt putkeen, ja tänään se toinen oli Keimo, jonka auto lensi huimassa kierteessä kaiteesta läpi ja aiheutti pitkän kirouslitanian. Ärräpäistä olisi voinut rakentaa sillan Viroon, kun Rauskikin liitti äänensä ylistysvirteen.

"Ei sitten pakolla."

Zappiksen huomio oli fysiikan kaavoissa, hänen verkkokalvoihinsa rekisteröityi Rauskin lähtöhetkestä vain muutama omega ja R.

"Vittu!"

Sanassa oli painoa muille jakaa.

"Mikä sulla on", Keimo tuskastui, vitutuksen kuuli, sillä alkoi mennä hermot kitkattomiin renkaisiin ja Retris vain nauroi, ei siltäkään paljoa myötätuntoa herunut, Zappis hymähti, olisiko muka pitänyt. Tähänkin asti oli pärjätty ilman myötätuntoa peliasioissa.

"Se akku! Miettikää, se oli tossa, sen piti olla tossa, ja nyt sitä ei löydy mistään!"

"Mikä akku - hei!"

"Kännykän akku."

"Ei me tiietä."

"Mihin sä pistit sen?"

"Ootko sä varma että se oli just siinä? Keimon kokikset oli siinä jonkin aikaa sitten. Ennen kun se joi ne."

"Vitustako mä tietäsin mihkä mä tungin sen."

"Pistä ens kerralla mieleen", Retris virnisti ja kiilasi Keimon auton päin edustuspuolen vasenta nurkkaa ja sadevesirännejä. Pari lyhtypylvästä meni nurin, vaikka rehellisyyden nimissä oli sanottava, että Keimon jäljessä riitti siististi niitettyä tolppaa.

"No vittu –"

"Rauski, se oli ihan aiheellinen", Zappis päätti pyrkiä rauhoittelemaan. Keimolla keittäisi kohta yli, eikä siihen saumaan tarvittu toisia palavia käämejä.

"Mä _näytän_ sulle aiheelliset -"

Zappis naamioi väristyksen nauruun ja virneeseen, vaikka käsillä tuntui olevan oma tahto, ne nytkähtivät sivuja rytistäen. Hei, tästä kirjasta oli maksettu useampi hikinen kymppi. Sen jälleenmyyntiarvo teki laskupyrähdyksen jokaisesta repeämästä selkämyksen tienoilla, ja fakta oli, ettei opiskelijapalkoissa riittänyt suurempaa hurraamista. Rauski maksaisi jos jatkaisi mielikuvien viljelyä yhtään. Zappis muisti liiankin hyvin ne huivit joilla oli joutunut piilottelemaan sen aamun jälkiä.

Ja Rauski oli jo pyörtänyt keittiöön ja pauke kaikui naapurienkin seinien puolelle.

"Keimo, sano mitä kello on."

"Ei pysty nyt -"

"Kakskyt reikä kuus", Retris kerkesi sulavasti Keimon pitkäksi venyvän _nyt_ n päälle ohjaimenkäytön kärsimättä hilkkuakaan.

Hyvä. Naapureilla ei vielä ollut minkään valtakunnan oikeutta tehdä minkäänlaisia valituksia Rauskinkaan takia.

Zappis tiesi miten Rauski sai aikaan rytmissä toistuvan ja toistuvan paiskeen. Se tarttui ovennuppiin ja veti sen verran, että sai pienellä tai vähemmän pienellä voimalla rämäytettyä tyydyttävän äänen. Yleensä se räiski desibelejä korkeammalle asteikolla _Hiipivästä ärtymyksestä_ kohtaan _Raivoisa hurrikaani - alle ryntääminen omalla vastuulla_ \- kunnes Zappis otti nuoremman järjen käteensä ja asettui Rauskin ja kärsivien kaapinovien väliin ja yritti pienentää väistämättäkin sitten joskus eteen läjähtävää korvaussummaa. Jos ovia ei tarvitsisikaan heidän jäljiltään vaihtaa, Zappis ajatteli puolisynkästi, toivoa sopi että pintahionta ja lakkaus riittäisivät. Ja saranoiden täysuusinta. Ja uudet nupit. Voi vittu.

"Ne kaapit on syyttömiä."

"Helvetti."

"Ihan puhtaita pulmusia ne on. Et sä nää miten niihin sattuu? Ja tällä kertaa syy on ihan vaan sussa itessä."

"Ja kohta joku muu on mun syy."

Zappis yritti olla luomatta mielessään sihinälle makuuhuoneen puitteita. Perverssi ajattelu oli Proton juttu, ei hänen.

"Myönnä itelles, ite sä laitoit sen johonkin seinän ja patterin väliin."

Zappis tarrasi kohti hujahtavaan nyrkkiin. Oo-kei. Selvä. Rauski jäähyaitioon, vai miten se nyt meni.

"Hei - irti, ei sulla oo oikeutta - vittu Zapu en mä oo mikään kakara!"

Zappis pysähtyi karmien väliin sormet edelleen pihtiotteen jäljiltä koukussa ja odotti.

"Sulla on liian vähän oikeuksia kohta mihinkään", Rauski murisi, Zappis huokaisi, se oli tällä kertaa aika pahasti herhiläinen, pyrki pistämään jokaisen kakkaläiskäksi seinään. Ihan kuin se kahvitahra olohuoneen katossa ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi designia kahden poikamiehen pienessä boksissa.

"Ei mulla oo tarvetta koskea suhun jos oot ihan rauhassa."

Rauski mulkaisi. Mulkaisi pahasti, lähti harppomaan huoneeseensa ja muisti kyllä aika kakaramaisen mielenosoituksellisesti kiskaista oven kiinni perässään ja Zappiksen nokan eteen. Hipaisi. Nenänpäätään hieroen Zappis astui sisälle, maastoutui oven suojiin.

"Et sitten heitä mua millään."

"En. Lupaan käyttää liekinheitintä."

Rauski makasi mahallan sängyllä rinta laidan päällä ja tuijotti tyhjää Nokiaa. Kaveri näytti maansa menettäneeltä, valtikkansa luovuttaneelta, kruununsa kadottaneelta - tai pikemminkin koneensa, ohjaimensa ja kaikki mahdolliset lisenssinsä myyneeltä.

"Myitkö sä kuulokkeetkin?"

Rauski ei ihan pysynyt ajatuksenjuoksussa mukana, Zappis huomasi virnistäen, kun se rypisti otsaansa ja heilautti kättään poimimaan takakuoren.

"Olisinki myyny niin tietäsin etten oo hukannu muuta kun puolet mun sukista."

"Ai. Älä unohda niitä viittäkymmentä lusikkaa."

"Nolla pois perästä."

Hiljaisuus kietoutui lyhytaikaisen virneen kadottua Rauskin kasvoilta.

"Sano mitä sanot, ihan sun syytä sen hukkuminen on", Zappis puhkaisi hiljaisuuskuplan, jonka aikana hän oli tullut liiankin tietoiseksi Keimon voihkimisesta olohuoneen puolella. Mitä ilmeisimmin sanat olivat väärät, kun herhiläinen nousi hyökkäykseen.

"Joo ihan vitun varmasti on! Mä etin sitä kohta viidettäsadatta vuotta raamit kaulassa ja sulla on oikeus valittaa mulle siitä! _Mihin sä piilotit sen?_ "

"En oo ees koskenu", Zappis huokaisi ja huomasi Rauskin pompanneen pystyyn ravistelemaan häntä kauluksista. Niistä kuvitteellisista, hän kun ei ruukannut pitää villapaidan alla kauluspaitaa.

 _Liian lähellä_ , Zappis ehti ajatella. Sitten hän kokosi selkärankansa ja antoi aivojensa puhua itsensä puolelleen. Koko jupakassa ei ollut mitään, mikä olisi nostanut lämpötilaa muussa kuin vihamielessä.

"Rauski -"

Eikä Rauskilla ilmeisesti sittenkään ollut intoa hakata häntä tohjoiseksi ovensuukoristeeksi.

"Eti se mulle", se ärähti.

"En mä tiedä missä se on."

"Pistä muut ettimään se."

"Mitä sä teet sillä?"

" _Mitä sä teet sillä._ Mitä sä teet - vittu mitä puhelimen akulla yleensä tehdään? Tungetaan perseeseen, vai? Mitä mä viimeks testasin, ei sillä saippuakupliakaan voi puhaltaa. Eikä kääntää lettuja."

"No vittu rauhotu", Zappis myönsi ärtymyksensä itselleenkin. "Mä vaan mietin miks sä hiillyt yhestä akusta näin pahasti. Onko tää etes sun tyylistä?"

"Yhestä hiillyn kun ei oo toista. Mä oikeesti tarviin sen."

"No... Yritä ettiä?" Zappiksen kurkkua kuivasi. Rauski oli hellittänyt otteensa, sen kädet nojasivat hänen rintakehäänsä ja sitten löytyivät vielä omatkin kädet, sivuilta pitämässä kiinni Rauskin käsivarsista.

"Usko. Että on yritetty."

"En minä sille mitään voi."

"Et. Näköjään", Rauski synkisteli ja vetäytyi. Huokaisi, eikä huomannut, miten Zappiksen ilme valahti käsien kanssa. Menetetty lämpö tuntui - no, menetykseltä.

Fysiikasta ei tullut mitään, kun toisenlainen kemia välähteli Zappiksen mielessä kilpaa niiden sähköshokkien kanssa, jotka syntyivät Rauskin poukkoillessa kaikkia mahdollisia välejä. Lopulta Retriksellä meni hermot, kun Rauski esti sen näkyvyyden ja sitten pelimukavuuden ja lopulta onnistui vahingossa potkaisemaan ohjaimen kiihkeästi vekslaavista sormista kuuseen pöydän alle.

"Helkkari!"

"Sori."

"No ei kuule auta kun mä hävisin tälle toiselle taulapäälle. Uusinta, Keimo, uusinta, ei siitä otettu!" Retris huusi ja kopautti tuulettavaa Keimoa kuuppaan lattialta onkimallaan pelivälineellä.

"No anteeks, anteeks, pyysin anteeks ottakaa uusinta -"

"Voitto se oli, älä ala -"

"Voi vittujen kevät, takatalvi ja tulvakesä!"

_"Ja kaikki hiljaa!"_

Zappis katsoi hädin tuskin puoliksi tyytyväisenä kun Rauski vaikeni suojautuessaan Retriksen purkautuvalta vihalta ja kun Keimo jatkoi tuuletteluaan kelaamalla valikkoa mahdollisimman äänekkäästi ja häiritsevästi.

"Mitä pentuja te ootte", hän jatkoi karjumista. "Mitkä menkkaraget teillä on kaikilla! Rauha maahan - _nyt!_ "

Rauski yritti hoilata pätkän jossa kuuluivat muun muassa sanat _faija_ ja _skitsoo_ , mutta kaukosäädin hiljensi jopa Retriksen.

"Etitään yhessä tälle se akku", Zappis huokaisi ja huiskaisi Retriksen tuskastuneisuuden mielensä perukoille.

"Miks me", Keimo naputti sormillaan ohjaimen reunaa.

"Jaksaako tätä kuunnella kukaan? Ei. Sitähän minä - _kiiin_!" Rauski veti Zappiksen jaloista alas matolle ja istui niiden samojen jalkojen päälle huutamaan kaatoa. Zappis hautasi nenänsä kyynärtaipeeseen ja antoi periksi. Jos sitä ei kiinnostanut etsiä oman kännykkänsä akkua, sama se oli hänellekin.

"Olishan se kiva löytää se akku", Rauski huokaisi. Zappis tunsi sen turhan jännänä värähtelynä omassa kehossaan.

"Missä sä näit sen viimeksi?"

"En muista."

"Nättihän se on olla muistamatta", Retris vittuili. Ei edes piilotellut.

Eikä Rauski edes vastannut. Se alkoi jo uudemman kerran polttaa päreitä.

"Miks se akku oli irtotavarana eikä kännykässä niin ku pitäs?"

Ihan hyvää utelua, miksi tosiaan.

"Mä ajattelin säästää akkua. Mun laturikin on tähän hätään hukassa."

Naurua. Paljon naurua, ja Zappis kykeni vain toivomaan, ettei Rauskikin alkaisi nauraa ja aiheuttaa hänelle ylimääräisiä vibroja.

"Ja sitten sä hukkasit sen."

Tyrskitty kysymys ei saanut vastausta.

Miehisen marttakerhon tukirinki jatkoi juttua vielä jonkin aikaa kunnes Keimo siirtyi hakemaan kaljaa eteisen puolelta ja Rauski alkoi näperrellä Zappiksen sukkia.

Voi vittu sen kanssa.

"Oot ihan toivoton", Zappis ravistautui vapaaksi Rauskin alta, otti vastaan tölkin ja antoi mennä - ja siihen ilmestyi Fisu, jonka pelkkä läsnäolo rauhoitti tuskailemaan alkaneen Rauskin kertaheitosta. Miksi hän tunsi piston sisällään, sitä hän ei tahtonut selvittää itselleen.

"Sä varmaan laitoit sen roskiin", Retris sanoi juuri muina miehinä kaljaansa siemaillen.

"Fisu -"

"No morjes, Fisukala."

"Terve", Fisu virnisti. Se heitti kahvipaketin, kinkkusiivupakkauksen ja juuston muovipussissa Zappiksen jalkojen juureen. "Vie jääkaappiin."

"Sähän se siinä seisot", Zappis sanoi, mutta nousi kuitenkin ja jääkaapin varustusta täydennellessään kuunteli sivukorvalla tai pikemminkin korvat höröllään pienintäkin naurahdusta olohuoneesta. Miksi se oli juuri Fisu. Miksi?

"Joku ihan varmasti heitti sen johonkin piiloon, teippas jesarilla penkin pohjaan", Rauski selitti ja seisoi uskomattoman lähellä Fisua kuitenkaan koskematta siihen. Zappis luovi sohvalle ja teki selväksi, ettei aikonut osallistua enää tähän keskusteluun. Se oli ihan uskomattoman turha, _fysiikka on tärkeämpää_ , hän yritti viestittää ihmisille samassa tilassa.

Vaikka kemian tarkkailu veti häntä puoleensa enemmän kuin mikään muu. Se, miten Fisu nyki Rauskin paidanhelmaa kun luuli, ettei kukaan nähnyt. Se, miten Rauski säihkyi kun Fisu kuunteli sitä ja hymyili.

Akkuasiaa, Zappiksella välähti ironisesti. Akkuasiaa, ne latasivat toisiaan. Hieno homma.

"Tunnustakaa nyt joku", Rauski virnuili lähes leppoisasti. Zappis puri huultaan. Siihen tarvittiin vain yksi Fisu. Vain yksi Fisu ja Rauski oli helppo pikkuinen koiranpentu, vähän näykkivä toisinaan ja uskollinen eikä pistävä ja ilkeä, miksi hänellä ei voinut olla samaa vaikutusta Rauskiin, Zappis hieroi kämmeniä kasvoihinsa. Miksi juuri Fisu?

"Mä mietinkin millon sä vihdoin syyllistät mut."

"Ei _Retris -_ "

Juuri tätä. Rauski ei yrittänytkään hyökätä kenenkään kimppuun, nauroi ja säteili vain niin vitun onnellisesti. No, Rauskin onneahan hän haki, oliko yksityiskohdilla niin väliä?

"Mihin sä sitä niin tarttit", Fisun ääni oli kummasteleva.

"Oisin soittanu sulle."

Zappis olisi läimäyttänyt kämmenellä otsaansa ellei olisi jo nojannut päätään käsiinsä - hänhän olisi voinut hyödyntää sopivan kiinteää fysiikan oppilaitosta ja kumauttaa itseltään tajun kankaalle, tiedottomuus olisi ollut taivaan lahja, kun Fisun ja Rauskin huulet lukkiutuivat yhteen keskellä olohuonetta heidän sisäpiirin todistajien silmien edessä. Tarkkanäköisten silmien: Rauskin ote Fisun paidasta oli täsmälleen sama kuin ote Zappiksen paidasta aiemmin, Rauski huojui päkiöillään ja nojasi Fisuun, Fisu päätti suudelman suukolla suupieleen ja katsoi Rauskin silmiin niin ällöttävä virne kasvoillaan, että Zappis ei muuta halunnut kuin pyyhkiä sen virneen tummilta kasvoilta ja toivoi kerrankin olevansa ulkopuolinen eikä mitään helvetin sisäpiiriä. monestiko hän oli toivonut olevansa tuossa Fisun saappaissa.

**Author's Note:**

> Anteeksi, mun oli pakko laittaa niitä omegoja ja ärriä sekaan. (Asianomainen tietää kyllä kenelle puhun.) Ne livahti sinne eikä niitä sitten enää hennonnut editoida pois.


End file.
